


(To Love You Is To) Lose You

by lusts



Category: DERN (AU), H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Does this qualify as angst?, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusts/pseuds/lusts
Summary: He loves someone, so he has to run.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 5





	(To Love You Is To) Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes a setting in the Dern Universe by [clowningweeb (](https://twitter.com/clowningweeb/)[toddlersun](https://twitter.com/toddlersun/)). My take on [Dianjo’s shared night](https://twitter.com/clowningweeb/status/1258020193411821569).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ada beberapa (baca: banyak) made-up details dari gue sendiri. Kalo ngga pernah muncul di DERN berarti nggak canon. Cerita ini hanya interpretasi gue akan Dianjo.
> 
>  **Writer Notes:** Debut nulis Bahasa panjang. Tapi tetep ada beberapa part yang ditulis pakai English karena gue nggak merasa pas dalam Bahasa. Semoga penerimaannya masih oke ya. Happy reading!
> 
> (I recommend you to listen to [A Common Love Story](https://open.spotify.com/track/2eNO35fohyT9GcVf1uCspw?si=mXDqho1XRWGN0jUKr9NOLQ) while reading. The whole mood of this story is set around this song as I was listening to it while writing.)

_Absolute values are Michael’s best friend._

Menjadi DERN berarti mengeliminasi segala kemungkinan yang membuatmu takut dan mengamini nilai-nilai fondasi mereka sebelum menjadikannya milikmu. Di momen kau masuk ke dalam institusi ini, ikatan menjadi terbatas pada hubunganmu dengan sesama DERN. Mereka adalah saudaramu. Mengerti kapan harus menjaga dan kapan harus melepas mereka demi misi yang kau pegang. Sebuah ikatan yang sudah sewajarnya kuat, namun fleksibel jika diperlukan. Karenanya, perasaan dan hubungan personal menjadi elemen kemewahan yang tidak dapat dimiliki siapapun disini. Kau tahu sejak awal bahwa kau akan diberikan mandat dari spektrum sepele hingga hal terberat yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun pernah terbesit dalam pikiran. Bagi mereka dan bagimu, injakan pertama ke dalam _Headquarter_ berarti mengubah arti hidupmu menjadi sebuah dedikasi kepada mereka. Nilai-nilai absolutmu sebagai manusia tiba-tiba bertambah sampai ke titik dimana kau lelah menghitung banyaknya.

Setelah melalui segala _assesment_ detail dan potensimu, mereka tidak memilih sembarang orang untuk diposisikan dalam sebuah misi. Memang ada sejumlah keahlian dasar yang dipukul rata—hal-hal yang wajib menjadi skill yang dimiliki setiap anggota institusi ini. Namun pengerucutan ke detail terdalam mengenai kelebihan-kelebihan individual menjadi penentu besar dalam penjatuhan misi. Dan bagi mereka dan bagimu, mengetahui kelemahan yang dimiliki sama pentingnya dengan mengetahui kekuatan. Karenanya, Michael tahu betul mereka tidak akan menunjuknya dalam misi pendek (yang terasa panjang dalam waktu bersamaan) satu bulan lebih lalu jika ia bukan orang yang cocok dan kapabel untuk memenuhinya, dengan segala pertimbangan dan kalkulasi kelebihan juga kelemahannya.

Dengan penambahan nilai-nilai absolutnya, Evan merupakan anomali relatif yang tidak seharusnya menari di dalam kepala Michael lebih dari satu bulan dalam misinya sebagai Sodalis seorang Cho. Identitas buat Michael adalah hal yang mudah direkayasa. _Disposable_. Selesainya misi menandakan kematian dari _pseudonym_ lalu yang pernah ia sandiwarakan. Menjadi Sodalis seorang TEN mungkin adalah salah satu misi yang membuat Michael merasa paling terekspos, sekalipun segalanya dilakukan dengan kehati-hatian dan dengan langkah-langkah preventif sedemikian rupa. Identitas pribadinya adalah hal yang rawan. _And thus became a needed trade for a base, a foundation for something just as vital—a trust._ Mau tidak mau, Michael harus tunduk. Walaupun begitu, seperti misi-misinya yang lain, Michael memperlakukannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. _The same old routine._ Yang tidak disangkanya, adalah keberlanjutan perasaannya (Catat: Dalam lingkupan luas) terhadap Evan Cho yang idealnya selesai di momen Evan membuka mata di rumah sakit setelah Gala waktu itu.

(Harusnya, ia tidak perlu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia hanya menonton _patient monitor_ Evan detak demi detak sampai kehilangan waktu tidur untuk memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai Sodalis yang harus memastikan pasangannya keluar hidup-hidup. Harusnya, hal itu menjadi kewajaran buat Michael. Tapi ia tahu, begitu ia merasa perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu, adalah momen dimana Evan telah sukses menerobos dinding pertahanan yang telah dibangun Michael dengan sedemikian rumit. Segala hal tentang ambang hidup Evan tiba-tiba disadarinya menjadi lebih dari sekedar misi.)

* * *

Malam itu, nama acak tak berpemilik yang biasa dapat ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi di balik identitas baru tidak dapat dijadikan sebagai alasannya dalam berbuat hal-hal yang normalnya seorang _Michael_ tidak akan lakukan. Ia berada disana sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan karena panggilan dengan embel Sodalis. Sudah _basi_. Bukan pula karena DERN. Tugasnya sudah lama selesai.

Di jantung kota Seoul, Michael berdiri di depan pintu salah satu kamar di lantai 30 dari apartemen mewah yang berada dibawah kepemilikan keluarga Cho karena _Evan_ meminta _Michael_ untuk datang. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan misinya di Hanoi. Dan lagi-lagi, Michael butuh diyakinkan oleh dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya mengiyakan untuk mengecek keadaan Evan _post-surgery_.

_It doesn’t even take him a moment to answer his bell._

“Quem é?” _(“Who is it?”)_ Michael bisa mendengar suara familiar Evan dari _intercom_ di sebelah pintunya.

Alih-alih menyebutkan nama, Michael menjawab, “O Diabo está com medo da visita de o Anjo?” _(“Is the Devil scared of a visit from the Angel?”)_

Pertanyaannya membuat Evan tertawa. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas. Sepertinya Evan sudah bisa melihatnya di dalam layar. “Estive à sua espera, meu Anjo.” _(“I’ve been waiting for you, my Angel.”)_ lelaki di sisi lain pintu terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara melalui intercom. “A senha é a data em que te peguei me chamando pelo novo apelido carinhoso.” _(“The password is the date I caught you calling me by the new endearing nickname.”)_

_Malu banget. Kejadian lama dibawa lagi dan dijadiin password._

Tapi ia tidak mau berlama-lama berada di depan, sekalipun dengan sistem keamanan gedung berlapis yang dimiliki oleh apartemen ini. Jadi, ia memastikan tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekelilingnya, menutupi jari-jarinya yang sibuk menekan digit password di balik punggungnya sebelum menyelip masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

“ _Welcome._ ” perhatian Michael sekarang berpindah pada lelaki yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke _balustrade_ balkonnya yang terbuka. Langkah kakinya ke bagian apartemen yang lebih dalam membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Evan. Yang diperhatikan hanya mengangkat gelas wine-nya sebagai sebuah undangan sebelum menyesap cairan merah di dalamnya. “Mandi dulu, gih.”

“Sekalian mau pake mesin cuci lo. Gue udah nggak ada baju bersih buat pulang.” Michael membuka kopernya di dekat mini bar untuk mengambil _toileters bag_ yang berada di paling atas isi kopernya, menguncinya kembali sebelum melangkah menuju pintu yang terlihat seperti tempat masuk ke kamar mandi. “Ini kamar mandinya, kan?”

“Yoi.” Evan menjawab di sela-sela sesapannya. “ _Feel free to use whatever’s in the bathroom._ ” ia melemparkan senyuman pada Michael yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Tatapan Evan yang seperti menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu membuatnya merasa canggung. “Lo mau ngomong sesuatu?”

Jadi ia selesaikan dengan, “Gue… mandi dulu?”

Kali ini senyuman Evan berubah jahil. “Gue juga kangen sama lo, Anjo.”

Kalimat Evan dibalas dengan putaran mata malas sebelum Michael menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya.

* * *

Tak adanya pakaian bersih miliknya yang dapat dikenakan Michael membuatnya harus puas berjalan di dalam apartemen Evan dengan bathrobe berwarna putih tebal identik dengan yang dikenakan Evan sekarang. (Tentu saja Evan sudah menawarkan pakaiannya untuk dikenakan dan dibawa pulang Michael, yang langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah.) Kakinya menuntunnya mendekat pada lelaki yang sedang mengisi sebuah gelas kosong yang serupa dengan gelas dengan isi yang masih tersisa sedikit di atas meja. Langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangannya terpaku pada botol hitam yang dipegang Evan.

Ia bahkan tidak perlu menyentuh botol tersebut untuk mengetahui identitasnya. “1947? Bisa-bisanya lo buka Cheval Blanc diluar hari spesial,” Michael mendengus pelan.

“Kata siapa ini bukan hari spesial, Anjo?” Lelaki itu menyodorkan gelas yang baru diisinya pada Michael, yang diambilnya tanpa kata. Ia kemudian menuangkan wine yang sama ke dalam gelas miliknya hingga menyamai isi gelas Michael. “ _You’re here. It’s enough reason to call for a bottle of Blanc._ ” Senyum penuh arti Evan membuat telinga Michael terasa agak hangat. Ia harap warnanya tidak ikut berubah merah.

Michael mengetukkan base gelasnya pada gelas Evan sebelum memutar cairan merah di dalamnya, mendekatkannya pada hidungnya sesaat sebelum menyesap minuman tersebut. _Opulent._ Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali pernah mencicipi wine dengan kaliber ini.

“Udah baikan?” Michael memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Suaranya membuat Evan berhenti memainkan gelas wine yang sedang diapit dua jarinya.

“ _Never been better._ ” lawan bicaranya memutar bahu kanannya sebagai pembuktian. “ _I can even handle a hit on my chest._ ”

“Jangan gila,” _he lets out a small sigh._ “Gue udah nggak jagain lo lagi kalau ada apa-apa. Jangan bikin khawatir.”

“Khawatir, _eh?_ ”

“Maksud gue-”

“Leave it at that, Anjo. _I do enjoy your slip-ups of attention._ ” kedipan mata Evan tidak dihiraukan Michael yang sedang berpura-pura sibuk menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Tawa Evan yang mengikuti setelahnya tidak seharusnya terdengar seperti tempat yang ingin disinggahinya. _“Help yourself.” is enough invitation for Michael to pour in another fill of the crazy rare, expensive alcohol that Evan does not seem to care whether he wants to drink it or bathe in it._ Jadi, kali ini Michael mengisi gelasnya kembali tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu.

Pandangan Evan dialihkannya kepada pemandangan artifisial yang dibangun dan ditata sedemikian rupa oleh manusia satu-persatu hingga menjadi tempat yang disebut sebagai perkotaan. Gemerlap lampu yang berasal dari gedung-gedung tinggi dan jalanan Sabtu malam di Seoul menghiasi kota yang sudah lupa rasanya beristirahat sejenak. Michael mengekori.

Tanggung jawab akan badannya sendiri adalah hal mutlak. Untuk itu, Michael telah membangun toleransinya akan alkohol dengan baik. Akan sulit bagi konsentrasi alkohol dalam dua gelas 1947 Cheval Blanc untuk membuatnya tumbang. Namun, ia tahu kalau satu atau dua gelas lagi akan membuatnya lebih rileks.

_How long has it been for Michael since he last allowed himself to be a mere human?_

Selama masa dedikasinya pada DERN, Michael banyak berkenalan dengan berbagai macam orang dan hal baru. Segala hal yang dapat memicu dan membangun kemampuannya akan dicobanya, jika dirasa dibutuhkan. Semua, kecuali rasa takut. Berbatasan dengannya pun Michael tidak sudi.

_Tidak sudi, atau pembatasan diri terhadap kelemahan yang ia sadar mungkin tak dapat ia kontrol begitu keberadaannya diakui?_

“Pasti lo lagi mikir.” suara Evan memutus rantai pikirannya seketika. Perhatiannya sudah kembali ke saat ini. “Kenceng banget sampe gue bisa denger.”

“Ngada-ngada lo.” Michael kembali mengangkat botol hitam di sebelahnya untuk menuangkan kembali minuman tersebut ke dalam gelasnya. Kali ini, Michael menenggaknya seakan cairan tersebut berisikan bir murahan yang biasa diselundupkan teman-teman sepermainannya sebagai medium permainan konyol dan bukan alkohol dengan usia lebih tua dari orangtuanya dengan harga selangit.

Alih-alih mengusilinya seperti biasa, Evan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia baca. Aneh, bahkan setelah melewati kelas analisis keperilakuan dan sub-kelas lanjutannya.

“Mike.” ia bisa mendengar perubahan nada yang menandakan perpindahan perasaan hati Evan. Kali ini, ia tahu. Karena ini adalah persona Evan Cho yang hampir tidak pernah dikeluarkannya, setidaknya di muka publik. Ia bahkan tidak ingat jika Evan pernah seserius ini di depan orang lain. _Semua, kecuali…_

Kali ini, ia membawa wajahnya sedikit ke atas. Sepasang matanya bertemu pandang dengan pasangan mata pemilik suara dari sosok di hadapannya. Seketika tenggorokannya terasa kering. Namun kontras dengan hal itu, tubuhnya menyambut rasa nyaman yang mulai timbul setelah gelas ketiga dan membuat awasnya sedikit mengabur. “Apa?”

“Lo berisik.” Evan melanjutkan.

Tatapan Michael datar. “ _I didn’t even say anything._ ”

“ _Your head,_ ” Evan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sekarang. Dari posisi ini, Michael bisa melihat fitur wajah Evan yang biasanya tidak ia perhatikan. Pandangannya turun ke tempat lain. Apapun, selain kedua bola matanya yang sibuk menelaah mata Michael yang selalu sengaja dibuatnya tak terbaca. “ _It’s fucking loud._ ” mereka kini hanya dibatasi oleh ruang bernafas. “ _Don’t think, Anjo,_ ” Ujung hidung mereka bertemu, dan Michael tahu kesempatannya untuk berputar balik sudah lama hilang. “ _And follow what you really want._ ”

Mungkin cairan yang telah bersatu dengan sistemnya itu adalah sebuah dorongan yang dibutuhkannya. _Maybe it’s the right push to his button. He’s perfectly sober, mind you. God forbid if he ever catch himself in a lack of conscious decision._

Namun sekarang, membiarkan dirinya untuk sedikit lebih dekat kepada sisi kemanusiaannya tak terdengar separah dalam pikirannya.

_Thinks._

_So for once, he doesn’t._

Hal terakhir yang Michael lihat adalah pupil Evan yang terdiltasi sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

* * *

Isi kepalanya ia tukarkan dengan insting manusiawinya. Jika lumrahnya Michael adalah seorang dengan tingkat kuasa tubuh tinggi, hari ini mungkin adalah kali pertamanya ia membiarkan badannya menuntun kemana mereka akan pergi. Hingga saat ini, ia masih tidak percaya ia baru saja membiarkan Evan melucuti _bathrobe_ -nya dengan sukarela, apalagi saat membiarkannya mempersiapkan Michael dengan suara yang mati-matian ditahannya.

Dorongan di dada Evan tidak mendapat perlawanan berarti. Badannya dibiarkan mengikuti tarikan gravitasi, dengan Michael yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadikan pangkuan Evan sebagai singgasananya. Persetan menjadi tontonan untuk kepuasan pribadi Evan. Ia lebih tidak sudi jika lelaki itu menjadi alasannya kehilangan kontrol yang setidaknya ingin ia pegang sekalipun dalam kepayahannya.

Cairan itu. Cairan merah itu. Michael akan selalu menyalahkan longgarnya kontrol akan dirinya sendiri pada cairan itu. Bagaimana pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berkonotasi kotor yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Evan. Menurutnya gila jika tatapan Evan yang kini menggelap padanya membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, tapi kenyataannya, ia menginginkannya.

Evan bersiul singkat. _“Feisty, aren’t we.”_

 _“Shut the fuck up, Evan.” you took control off of me._ Tidak disuarakan. _“I’m not letting you get the pleasure of seeing me under you.“_

 _“I mean… no objection. I’m enjoying this view.”_ Michael dapat merasakan sentuhan Evan di kedua sisi pinggangnya, mengelus kulitnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia membiarkan mata Evan mengeksplor setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa rasa malu. Pedulinya hilang. Ia tidak merasa ingin memukul Evan sama sekali kali ini. _“You’re fucking gorgeous, Anjo.”_

 _“You told me not to think,”_ Michael menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk membantu Evan mengarahkan miliknya pada selatannya. Ia merasa seperti berasa di puncak dunia sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak memutus tatapan mata mereka ketika Evan akhirnya mendorong dirinya ke dalam Michael dengan perlahan. _“Then be so quick my brain can’t even keep up.”_

_Evan’s smirk is fucking handsome. Michael wants to kiss it stupid. “Challenge accepted.”_

* * *

Nyatanya, kali keempat mereka menandakan pemindahan kekuasaan yang awalnya dipegang Michael—dimana kini, Evan telah berada di atasnya. Kecuali, tak ada hitam diatas putih dengan tinta yang kelewat mahal disana, seperti waktu dimana ia berhasil mengambil alih sub-keluarga mafia Italia di Point Nemo dalam sebuah kapal pesiar mewah ilegal yang sedang melakukan pelayaran.

Tangan Evan cepat, kelewat cepat dibandingkan protes yang lumrahnya akan keluar dari mulut Michael di momen ia membalikkan posisi mereka kini. Duvet milik Evan terasa panas di punggungnya yang lengket. Tidak sampai sepersekian detik sampai Evan kembali menghujaninya dengan dorongan yang cepat kembali ke dalam Michael.

“Ah, Evan-Evan—” suara tamparan kulit bertemu kulit terdengar di seluruh ruangan kamar Evan. Rasanya yang mereka lakukan sudah kepalang terlalu jauh jika Michael ingin merasa malu. _But he is._

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri membimbingnya ke tempat yang ia inginkan, dengan lengannya yang kini melingkari leher Evan. Tangannya meremas bahu lelaki itu kuat, berpegangan seperti hidupnya bergantung padanya seorang. Dua jam bercinta dengan Evan adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mempelajari ritme gerakannya. Jadi, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, lagi dan lagi, bertemu dengan Evan di tengah dengan nikmat. _Thank fucking god for the invention of sound-proof walls,_ karena Michael yakin ia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang mengetahui kemungkinan ada orang lain selain dirinya dan satu manusia lain yang sedang intim dengannya mendengar suara-suara tak tahu malu yang dibuatnya.

(Bahkan Michael ingin menghapus ingatan Evan akan ekspresi yang dibuatnya setiap kali Evan bersatu dengan dirinya, jika bisa. Terlalu memalukan.)

Michael menengadah begitu Evan menemukan titik spesifik di dalamnya dengan desahan pelan. “Disitu, ya?” Mata Evan melembut, kontras dengan tangannya di bagian paha dalam Michael yang sedang—tanpa tahu malu—melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, mencari tempat dimana ia dapat membuat Michael menggelinjang lagi. Ia tahu pegangannya di punggung Evan setidaknya akan sedikit membuat kulitnya memar. _“It feels good there, mm?”_

Beberapa percobaan lagi sebelum akhirnya Evan kembali menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa memanjakan Michael tanpa jeda. _Reaching the place that makes him see stars._ Gerakan pendek dan cepatnya seperti menghilangkan kemampuan Michael untuk menguntai kosakata yang koheren. Hanya nama Evan yang dapat diingatnya, keluar berkali-kali dari bibir merahnya di sela-sela desahannya. Seperti sumpah yang menandai setianya pada entitas agung suci tanpa mengenal kapan harus berhenti.

 _“You’re so loud. Is it that good, Anjo?”_ Michael tidak sadar volume suaranya yang berangsur mengeras. Mungkin ia sudah kehilangan pedulinya. A _t this moment, it feels like only him and Evan that exist in the world. “You’re getting tighter,”_ bibir Evan dibiarkannya bertemu dengan miliknya kembali, melumat erangan Michael yang sudah tak ditahan-tahan lagi.

Michael tidak tahu apakah akan ada kesempatan untuknya di kehidupan ini dimana ia bisa merasa tenang membalas tatapan mata Evan yang ia tahu hanya ditunjukkan bagi dirinya seorang. Pengandaian bukan perkara sulit, namun Michael tidak ingin terlena oleh fana yang tidak dapat dimilikinya sebagaimana keraspun ia berusaha. Ada limitasi-limitasi dari kemanusiaannya yang dibatasi oleh sekat tak terlihat bernama takdir yang tak dapat diubahnya, sekalipun ia bersedia menjual jiwanya kepada sang Iblis. Karena hal terakhir yang diinginkan Michael untuk terjadi, adalah celah kelemahan yang memiliki badan dan pikiran sendiri.

_“Close, Evan, fuck, I lov—”_

(Evan bukan matahari dan Michael bukan bumi yang bergravitasi mengelilinginya tanpa bisa mengatur bagaimana semesta bekerja. Evan adalah lautan dalam, dengan kedalaman yang tak tersentuh semakin jauh ia masuk. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Michael adalah sebuah keinginan. Menyelami lautan bukanlah hal yang absolut. Penyelaman adalah sebuah pilihan.

Matahari terbenam di ujung cakrawala kala itu menjadi pemandangan yang luar biasa, dan ia tahu betul arti dari menjatuhkan pilihannya pada laut dalam. Malam itu seperti tanda bahwa ia telah memilih untuk membenamkan dirinya. Tekanan di dadanya meningkat seiring turunnya Michael ke dalam, dan dalam, membiarkan kegelapan mengambilnya, hingga tidak ada lagi tempat yang dapat diraih oleh sang matahari untuk menuntunnya kembali ke permukaan.)

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menyelip dari sela-sela gorden beristirahat di sisi wajah Evan. Hangat.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terkulai dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya bangkit duduk dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Evan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya di pagi hari.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kaca kamarnya yang tertutup gorden, duvet putih, sisa samar _scented candle_ wangi musk-nya yang dimatikan sebelum tidur, ruang di sebelah kasurnya yang terasa dingin, segalanya terasa seperti biasanya.

Walaupun seharusnya, yang terjadi kemarin malam mengindikasikan semua hal yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya.

Bahkan dalam keadaan setengah mengantuknya, ini bukan skenario yang tidak diantisipasi oleh Evan sama sekali. Tidak. Bahkan ia bisa bilang dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, bahwa ini adalah hal yang tipikal dilakukan bagi _dia_. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya lelaki itu pergi tanpa kata.

Tanpa perlu dibilang, Evan tahu mengapa ini adalah akibat yang dipilihnya dari sebab yang mereka lakukan.

Ia membiarkan matanya kembali memindai sudut-sudut ruangan apartemennya perlahan. Kondisi kamarnya rapi dengan barang-barang yang tertata tanpa bekas debu sedikitpun. Lantainya bersih. Tidak dengan dua pasang _bathrobe_ putih identik yang ditanggalkan dengan asal disana. Tidak pula dengan isi tempat sampahnya yang seharusnya tidak sekosong itu.

Seperti tak berbekas. Seperti tidak ada saksi pergumulan kemarin malam dengan deklarasi terdalam yang hampir keluar. Semua, kecuali sebotol Cheval Blanc yang bertengger di tengah mini bar-nya dengan keadaan setengah kosong.

Ia mengerti.

Apakah ia menyesal?

Tidak.

Tapi ia tahu, sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini tidak berasal dari luka di dadanya.


End file.
